Unplanned Immortality
by lyoko-scipio-1114
Summary: AU Takes place during New Moon! Do not read if you have not read the sequel New Moon! Bella Swan is being hunted. Victoria still wants her to die. After something tragic happens, Bella is forced to try to find Edward. Extra part to summary inside.
1. The Fire

**Summary: **(AU)TAKES PLACE DURING NEW MOON, this is my version on if Victoria had found Bella. Do NOT read if you have not read the sequel, New Moon!: _Bella Swan is being hunted. Victoria still wants her to die. After something tragic happens, Bella is forced to try to find Edward. _

_This takes place right after Bella met with Laurent unexpectedly that day in the clearing, the whole rest of the book except for the fact that Victoria was hunting her and that Edward was gone is ignored. This is my version of a different take on the situation. _

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or New Moon, sadly. And, the first two groups of italicized quotes belong to Stephenie Meyer out of her __New Moon__ book, and farther down towards the end, the last group of quotes, again, belongs to Stephenie Meyer, but are taken from her __Twilight__ book. For both sets, I do cut out some of the content, and are replaced by '. . .' for all you people who may review saying something about the quotes. Again, I DO NOT OWN THE ITALICIZED QUOTES! They belong to Stephenie Meyer. Anyway, on with the fiction already, I'm probably boring you. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unplanned Immortality

_Chapter One - The Fire_

**Bella's POV: **

I was being hunted.

The amount of fear that rose up in me was unbearable. I had no idea if Laurent was dead or alive, if he had survived that attack of the wolves three days ago in the clearing.

The clearing. The same one Edward brought me to that day months ago to show me what happens when he's out in sunlight.

I shuddered in my bed as I thought of those words Laurent told me so harshly.

_. . . "She thought it more appropriate to kill you than Edward __最__fair turnabout, mate for mate. She asked me to get the lay of the land for her, so to speak. I didn't imagine you would be so easy to get to. So maybe her plan was flawed __最__apparently it wouldn't be the revenge she imagined, since you must not mean very much to him if he left you here unprotected." _

The words echoed through my head and burned the hole in my chest. That great, big, black empty hole ripping me apart didn't seem to get any better with anything that I've been doing.

_. . . "I'll be very quick. You won't feel a thing, I promise. Oh, I'll lie to Victoria about that later, naturally, just to placate her. But if you knew what she had planned for you, Bella . . . I swear, you'd be thanking me for this." _

I pulled my arms across my chest as I felt my insides burn at the thought of those horrible words. I had been so scared. Not even Edward's velvety voice could have comforted me through that.

I had been terrified the next few days. I still am. I was sure that Laurent had had enough time to get back to Victoria and tell her what had happened, if he did survive, that is. I knew that she'd be out hunting me at this very moment. Any moment she could come and attack me.

Any moment. I pulled the comforter over my head as I shivered at the thought.

----------------

My alarm woke me up with the same dreary tone at six in the morning. I sighed with relief that I'd made it through another night without being found by Victoria.

Victoria. I wrapped my arms around my chest and shivered at her name. No, no, I was shivering because of the cold, I persuaded myself. I truly wasn't sure if I was shivering at Victoria's name, because of the cold, or both.

Without letting my mind dwell on that thought any longer, I walked over to my dresser. I pulled on one of my normal outfits, grabbed my bathroom bag, and headed out to the hall and down to the bathroom.

I turned on the hot water, letting it fully heat up. Once undressed, I slipped into the running water, letting it take me away. That's where I wanted to be, was away. Away with the person who I missed the most. Away with where my heart lied. Away with a vampire.

Away with Edward.

I washed my hair quickly, shut off the water, and dressed myself in my pre-selected outfit. Not caring enough, I threw my hair up into a messy ponytail, and sighed as I exited the bathroom, and back to my room. I tossed my bathroom bag back into its place, and checked the time.

Right on cue, I heard the door shut to Charlie's police cruiser. Off to work with him, off to school with me.

I slowly walked down the stairs, too tired and heartbroken to care. I don't let Charlie know it as much as I used to, but I was being ripped apart at the seams still because of Edward's departure. Sure, it had been how long now? But still, I was hurt. And, one of the worst parts was now I didn't have much of a social life because I've been so depressed at school, so I don't have any real friends to run to and say my feelings. No one to hold me like true friends and tell me it will be alright. Of course, even if I did have someone to go to, I couldn't just spill all that I felt, since no one but me, and possibly Jake, knew what Edward truly was. It would be a little weird going to one of my friends and telling them 'I can't take it anymore! My heart has been ripped in half because I've been left by my vampire lover!' Imagine the scene that would cause.

I sighed one more time, and walked over to the kitchen. I took a bowl out of the cabinet, grabbed the box of cereal on the counter, and poured some into the bowl. Putting back the cereal, I took out the milk and splashed some into the bowl, watching my Cocoa Crunchers moisten upon contact with the milk.

I swallowed the last bite of my cereal, and washed the bowl and spoon. Placing them on the dishtowel to dry, I walked to the living room and grabbed my backpack. I sat down on the couch and opened my backpack checking that I had everything I needed.

With it confirmed that I had everything I did need for today, I slipped on my sneakers and grabbed my truck key off of the key rack hanging up near the door. Closing the door behind me, I started my way over to my truck.

As I opened my truck door, I heard something come out of the bushes at the side of the forest. I ignored it, thinking it was a squirrel or something.

Then, I felt the hoarse deep breathing I feared on the back of my neck.

My mind raced in circles. I dropped my schoolbag and the truck keys with it. I slowly turned around, and sure enough, my fear was standing right in front of me, staring.

Victoria stood there silent for about three seconds. Her bright red flaming hair frightened me. Then, she took one step towards me. I instinctively tried to back up away from her.

Bad idea. I hit my leg on the side of my truck, and I winced with the pain. I'm such a klutz.

Victoria's mouth twisted into a sinister grin. "Bella, so . . . _nice _to see you again," she hissed.

I was too panic-stricken to speak.

"You must know why I'm here," her cold voice spoke.

Silence was all that came from me.

I knew exactly why, but I was too panic-stricken to utter a word. Her lips relaxed from the evil smirk that was upon her face.

"I want you to die," she said calmly, placing her right hand on her hip and the other hand in the air, palm up, flat. She looked sort of like an agitated teenage waitress without the tray of food on her hand. Her lips curled back to reveal her teeth, the teeth I feared very much.

They were the same style as James' had been. They appeared the same as normal human teeth, but with a lot more . . . _bite_. I shook at the sight of them. Oh how I feared seeing teeth like that again.

Her teeth glistened in the rare sunlight peering through the leaves in the trees.

I trembled at the thought that Edward, my Edward Cullen, had the same ominously threatening teeth as the flame-headed vampire standing in front of me. I could not seem to grasp the fact, now thinking about it, that his teeth were coated in venom, that his teeth were ready to kill an animal or person that happened to get too close.

But Edward was a good vampire. A vampire who never hunted humans, just animals. A vampire who tried to live as normal a life as a normal seventeen year old kid would.

A vampire who loved me.

Reality snapped back quick as I ended my fantasy that started in my head. Victoria took another small step forward.

"You killed James, and I want you to die in return." She paused. Her lips uncurled, and she returned to a stern face. "And, as I have come to find out, you are also the cause of Laurent's death as well."

So Laurent was indeed dead? Did I just hear that?

"_L-L-Laurent's dead?"_ I asked, or, more like stuttered.

"Yes, and its all because of _you,_ Bella." My body trembled. "You will die," she repeated.

Die, die, die. She repeated that word over and over. I would _die,_ she said. Over and over. It echoed in my mind.

She showed her fangs one more time, before jumping at me. The force was so unexpected that I slammed hard against the truck again, as she held me firmly to the truck with one hand. She took my hand where I had the odd shaped scar, from James' bite.

"This was given to you by James, correct?" she asked, although she knew the answer.

"Yes." One word. That's all I needed to say. Her hair seemed to be glowing brightly, a reddish-orange color. Maybe it was what always happened when she hunted, I thought.

"Now, James had tried to kill you by biting you on the hand and letting you suffer," she said as she paused for a minute. An even more sinister grin than before, if that's possible, emerged from her lips. "I could be nice and bite you on the neck or at another major vein spot so that the venom spreads quickly, but, it would be much more fun to watch you suffer. Suffer until you die."

Die. There's that word again. She looked at my scar, and revealed her monstrous killing machines of teeth once more. Then she looked up at my face again momentarily, as if she was surveying me.

My heart pounded. I couldn't think straight.

After what could have been milliseconds or minutes, I was unsure of which, it happened.

Her mouth met my hand, as her cold fangs broke skin. I gasped in pain, as I felt the venom start into my hand. I tried to wriggle my hand free, but that was a bad idea. She just bit harder, and I screamed.

Or I thought I did. I was unsure if anything more than a whisper came out of my mouth.

My mind flashed back to that terrorizing day in the dance studio.

I was reliving the scalding pain. The scalding pain that was burning the veins in my hand.

"_My hand hurts," I tried to tell him. _

"_I know, Bella. Carlisle will give you something, it will stop." _

"_My hand is burning!" I screamed. . . ._

_His voice was frightened, "Bella?" _

"_The fire! Someone stop the fire!" _

I could feel the venom start to burn my entire hand. First the very top, where Victoria's sharp teeth stabbed my hand. Then, it spread, burning my palm, and my fingers.

"The fire!" I screamed as hard as I could. As it turned out, I merely whispered with agony.

"Yes, good, it's working," Victoria hissed once she removed her teeth.

"Edward, stop the fire!" My mind was still locked in the flashback.

"Oh your precious Edward isn't here to save you Bella. You will die just like James and Laurent," her voice said coldly.

I slumped farther down, gripping my hand with the pain. It only made it worse. The fire spread through my wrist and up my arm, as I gripped just below my shoulder with pain. It singed my arm and stung, and I heard a shrill, cold-hearted laugh.

"Yes, Bella, apply pressure. It will only make it worse. You see, you may not be aware, but vampire venom spreads faster with pressure." Another chuckle.

I was in too much pain to hear a word she said. I opened my eyes and let them wander to Victoria, who was standing a mere two inches away on an angle, smirking.

I still gripped my arm, but Victoria seized my hand once again. I cringed as I saw her bite me again with those deadly teeth, and I yelped with pain. This time it was much worse.

A huge flame of venom shot up my arm, and up my neck. I, with the hand that had been gripping my upper arm, clamped it on my neck as I slid down the side of my truck, and landed on the cold gravel in the driveway.

Something must have startled Victoria, as I saw her stop biting me and she threw my hand back at me swiftly. I groaned with pain, as I felt the fire shoot down my body. She looked towards the woods, and took off.

All I heard was footsteps and an arm wrap around me as I faded into a black sea of darkness.


	2. Help

**Alright so I know it's been like way over a year probably since I last posted for this story, but I figured I should start writing more. And hey- a 22 hour train ride from Savannah, GA to Connecticut gives you a lot of time, so I used some of that to write this and edit and everything. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review!**

_---------------------------------------------_

_Chapter Two- Help_

As I faded in and out of consciousness, my head throbbed with pain. My eyelids felt heavy, and I couldn't bear to open them to see where I was. Trying to figure it out wasn't easy with no sight-only feeling, because my whole body ached and was numb to some extent. Burning sensations still filled my veins, and I could only wonder what the hell happened to me.

It may have been foolish, but I prayed. Prayed that Edward had come back to save me. Prayed that he had gotten Victoria's nasty vampire venom out of my system. Prayed I was human still. I couldn't tell much right now, but there was extreme doubt in my mind that that was what happened.

No… Edward wouldn't have known I was in trouble… I'm dead. I have to be. I'm waiting to be taken where I belong, where ever that may be.

Using the little strength I had still left in me, I tried to say something, anything at all. All that I could produce, however, was a groggy, tired moan. Immediately I grimaced, my throat burned as a result.

"Bella?" I heard anxious shuffling as someone came to my side. "Bella, shh, it's okay Bells."

The voice was familiar, and yet in my current state, I couldn't figure out who it was. One of my guy friends, definitely, but who? To my sadness, I knew almost instantly it wasn't who I wanted most, and possibly needed most… Edward.

My body still refused to cooperate and allow me to try to move at all, but I forced it to. I needed to see who it was that was here. I needed to see who rescued me.

Getting my eyes open was no easy task in this current state, but once they were open I felt safer. I was on a workbench, in a familiar garage. Next to me was Jacob, whose eyes were filled with worry.

"Ja…cob…" I tried to speak again, while attempting to push myself up into a sitting position.

"Shh… Shh Bella. Let me help you. Don't hurt yourself. Please…" he said, gently helping me up. I rested my back against the wall of the garage, and took a deep breath. That's when something odd occurred to me. Before now, since I came back into consciousness, I hadn't breathed. At all.

"Wh-what happened… To me?"

Jacob's face became more worried, and he bit his lip.

"Jake… Please… Wh-" I was cut off by a fit of coughs, coming from myself.

"Bella?! Bella are you okay?! What's happening?!"

I couldn't exactly respond at that moment, but when the coughs finally came to an end, my voice was brought to a choppy whisper.

"I… I don't know… Jake… What h-happened… At my… house?"

"I don't want to scare you, Bella…" He took my hand gently and looked away from my eyes.

"Jacob… I need… to know…"

What was he not telling me? I remembered the attack, but not what happened after. Why wouldn't he tell me? Was it that bad?

"Bells… Victoria's venom is spreading throughout your body… By the time I got to your house, she had already attacked you, and…"

"And?" I coughed.

"And I couldn't stop the venom… Only vampires can suck the venom out of someone who's been attacked… Bella… You… You're a…"

"A vampire," I whispered, and looked down at the floor. I couldn't believe it. Well, I could. Victoria's intentions were to kill me, and if Jacob hadn't came along when he did, I would have died. I wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not. The change to immortality was extremely painful. Fire still shot through my veins and moving hurt.

"I asked my dad about the change a person goes through to become a vampire, and I don't like what I heard. He says the pain lasts for about three days before it starts fading, and your body becomes a full vampire. The pain is the worst on the first day, Bells…"

I swallowed. Panic filled my chest, mixing with the toxic vampire venom. All I could do was stare out of fear. Jacob walked a little farther away from me, with his back turned away from me.

"Jake… I'm sorry…"

"No, Bella, I am. If only I had gotten there fast enough. If only I had been able to get that damn vampire away from you… This would have never happened." Jake clenched his hands into fists and slammed one against another nearby workbench. I slid myself off the workbench, and was shaky when I tried to stand for a few moments. Jake remained with his back to me.

"You know what angers me the most?" he asked.

"What, Jacob?"

"If that asshole Edward hadn't left you this wouldn't have happened. If you hadn't ever met him you wouldn't have ever been in danger, Bella. He's ruined your life." Jacob's words stung through me, hurting more than the venom by tremendous amounts.

"Jake, he loves me. Well… Loved…" I said, my voice lowering with disappointment. No matter what Edward did to me, I knew I'd always love him.

Jacob turned around to face me. "Bella," he said angrily. "He knew if he was to be with you it'd put you in huge danger. And yet he still risked it. He risked your life just from that first day you talked to him. And then when you need him most, he leaves! If he loved you he wouldn't put you in that much danger, Bella! Edward continuously put your life in danger! He's the reason you're dead right now. Dammit Bella how can you even-"

"Jacob Black! Why are you talking to Bella like that when she just woke up?!" Billy Black rolled up to the garage door and scolded his son. "With what she's been through, and going through, she doesn't need you to be telling her things like that! Think, Jacob!"

Tears filled my eyes as I went to the nearest empty corner and sunk down to the floor, holding my knees. Was what Jacob said true? Did Edward really not love me, despite what he had said all those times?

"Oh… Oh no… Bella… Please don't cry… I'm sorry… I really am," Jacob said. His eyes filled with remorse, and he walked over to me in the corner.

"Wh-what if y-you're right th-though…" I said, looking up at Jake and still crying. Billy rolled over next to Jacob and handed me a tissue.

"Bella… We need to get you calmed down. The transformation between human to vampire is worsened when there's strong emotions in that person. We can talk later, when you've gotten through the change, okay?" Billy's kind voice was comforting.

"O-okay..." Jake outstretched a hand to help me up.

"Jake, be careful. Her muscles aren't nearly as strong as they should be due to the change. Make sure she doesn't hurt herself."

Jake put one arm on my back and another under my knees and picked me up gently and with little effort.

"Dad, now that she's up, can we take her inside so she doesn't have to be uncomfortable on this bench?" Jacob asked, and his father nodded.

"Thanks, Billy," I said with a smile. I rested my head on Jake's shoulder as he carried me to the house. Billy led the way in his wheelchair.

The Black household was almost my second home, and Billy treated me like a daughter. Jake set me down on the couch so I could lie down if I wanted to and took a seat in the armchair that was next to the couch. Billy sat in his wheelchair across from his son.

"Bella, do you want a blanket or anything?" Jake asked.

"A little… I'm getting chillier." Jake walked over to a dark wood chest in one corner, opened it, and pulled out a dark blue blanket.

"It's the effects of your body temperature getting lower but yet you're a new vampire so you're experiencing the coldness of it," Billy said.

"How do you know all this information, Billy?" I asked, taking the blanket from Jake and burrowing beneath it.

"I looked up a lot of information about it since Bella brought you back here early this morning," he said.

What time was it, I wondered. I glanced around and looked for a clock. "It's already four thirty?" I was surprised. I didn't think it was that late.

Jacob nodded. "You were asleep for a long time, Bella. I got you here as soon as I could this morning. When I told Billy you had been bitten by What's-her-face, he was just as worried as I was."

Thinking about Victoria's attack made me shudder. I had survived, but what awaits me now scared me. I was all alone, a changing person and not a vampire to have for support around me. What do I do now?

"There's a problem though, Bella…" Billy said, frowning slightly.

Oh no.

"What?" I asked.

"As the change progresses, you'll get thirstier. Vampires need blood, I'm sure you know that, and you'll desire it more as the change continues."

Two problems. Number one: I. Hate. Blood. Number two: Where was I supposed to get it? I don't have a supply of blood that I could just go to when I needed it.

Then it clicked to me.

"I need to go to the Cullen's home."

"No, Bella, that's not possible. You can't go back there. Not now." Jake looked into my eyes, and I could see the anger at Edward rise once again.

Billy rolled over closer to Jake and put a hand on his shoulder. "What she needs is to be there. They have blood in the house, and I'm sure Carlisle could help her with this change. We can't answer every one of her questions, Jacob."

"He. Left. Her. He. Put. Her. Life. In. Danger."

"You'd be putting her in danger if you didn't let her go, Jacob. She needs the blood to survive now." Billy was getting frustrated with Jake.

"…. Fine. But if any one of them tries to harm her, they will pay for it. She's been hurt enough by them bloodsuckers."

That term struck a nerve. Sure, vampires are bloodsuckers, but it's rude to use that term. And I know Jake's not happy with Edward, but he still shouldn't be talking like that.

"I'll drive," Jake said, grabbing his truck keys from the coffee table, put them into his pocket, and stood up. He picked me up and carried me out the front door, down Billy's ramp, and placed me in the front seat of the truck.

"Is your dad coming?" I asked, as Billy hadn't come out of the house yet.

"No, he's staying behind to do more research on vampire changes." I nodded, and Jacob closed my door, walking over to the driver's side.

The ride from La Push to Forks seemed to take forever. The venom was circulating through my veins, and burning with every second.

I tried not to think about what was happening, but all I could think of was Edward, and how much I needed him now especially. He was always so against me becoming a vampire that he never discussed what happens if you did.

I knew I had to get to the Cullen residence. They could help me. They could give me the information I needed, and possibly answers to why Edward left like he had. Why he just basically took off without warning.

My mind was so focused on thoughts that I hadn't noticed we were even close to the Cullen's until I saw the big white house emerge from behind the trees. In the driveway was Emmett's jeep, and not to my surprise, I saw him standing next to it. Rosalie was just coming out of the house, in a dark red dress and matching bag in hand. Just as Jacob turned off the engine to the truck we came in, the door flew open.

"Bella! Bella what are you doing here?!" Alice exclaimed, running down the steps and to Jake's truck. Then she stopped. "Why is he here?"

"Because I saved her from one of your kind. But she needs your help." Jacob stepped out, and Emmett turned towards us, as Rosalie walked over to his side. Alice opened my door, and I tried to look happy. However, my body didn't allow it. I had used so much energy that all I could do was remain limp and numb from the pain of Victoria's venom.

Alice frowned immediately, and did a scan of me with her eyes. "Bella… What happened?"

"She was attacked," Jacob said, walking over to my side of the truck next to Alice.

"By Victoria," I choked out. My condition was beginning to worsen from the time I woke up.

"What?! Oh my God Bella! What happened?! When!? Where?! Carlisle! Carlisle! Esme! Bella needs help!" Alice screamed towards the house. "Bella… You… You're a vampire…"

"I know, Alice…" My voice was faint, but I forced myself to turn my head and look at her.

"Carlisle! We need you! Bella needs help!" Alice screamed again.

Emmett and Rosalie walked over to the side of the truck near everyone else.

"I'm here, Bella. It's okay," Carlisle said as he rushed over to the side of the car. My vision was becoming blurry.

"Alice, we need to get her inside," Emmett said. "I'll carry her." Jacob glared.

"I'll carry her," he said with a threatening tone. Emmett insisted he carry me inside. I knew Jacob would continue to tell Emmett otherwise unless I stepped in.

My voice was weak and tired, but I managed to get out a sentence. "Jacob please, let Emmett do it. It's his house." Jacob glared again at Emmett.

"Be careful," he hissed.

"Calm down, it's okay. I will be careful." Emmett picked me up out of the truck with no problem and began walking towards the house. Esme and Carlisle led the way, as Rosalie walked in front of us and held open the Cullen's front door to the house, and Alice walked on the side. Jake was in back as we entered the home.

"Set her on the couch," Carlisle told Emmett. Jake took a seat next to my feet at the end of the sofa.

"Is… Is there any way to save her, Dr. Cullen?" Jacob asked politely. The concern was as prevalent in his eyes as it was his voice, shaky and unsteady.

Carlisle cleared his throat and looked at Jacob. "No… The venom's already made it through her system, trying to get it out now would kill her." I swallowed. That wasn't good news.

It was just confirmed that I was a vampire- and I'd stay one for eternity if I survived this change. The thought frightened me. I don't know what the change would bring, how it would affect me, or anything. All I could do was lie on the couch and pray I'd be fine. Trusting the Cullen's was the best option I had.

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other, and exchanged glances before nodding to one another. "I'll go get my things I'll need to help you, Bella," Carlisle said as he walked across the room and up the stairs before disappearing out of sight to the right. Esme walked over gracefully to my side, and kneeled down next to me, taking my hand.

"Bella," she said with a motherly tone, "it's alright. You're safe here. We'll help you."

"Thanks," I murmured. The venom felt like it had stopped circulating through my body, but now remained stagnant with fiery pain everywhere.


End file.
